


Sit So Close To Me

by totallyrhettro



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, College, Dirty Talk, Dom Rhett McLaughlin, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Groping, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Happy endings guaranteed, Horny Teenagers, In Public, Kissing, Love, M/M, Movie Night, Non-Consensual Groping, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, School, Sub Link, Teasing, college rhink, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyrhettro/pseuds/totallyrhettro
Summary: Rhett and Link engage in some extreme PDA. Rhett and Link are two single guys in their freshman year of college.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Additional: For [@rhinkaholic](https://tmblr.co/mi8MPfnOOF68aEcHcBmQG2A), [@petteroes3](https://tmblr.co/mVw4bynupCx9LEO5yLlLRAw), [@razle-dazle](https://tmblr.co/mLqNbRFET6hfD0uIoyEtF7g). [@violetoccurrences](https://tmblr.co/mg0bl7RTS_hmwq5WfMx8aJQ) and everyone else that encouraged me to post this.  
> I hope ya’ll like it.

Link Neal was frustrated. It wasn’t just that he couldn’t seem to get his head around the latest calculus coursework. It had been too many months since his last girlfriend dumped him. Not that he would admit it had been anything less than mutual. He didn’t really care anyway. She was always angry that he would prefer to hang out with his best friend of ten-plus years, Rhett McLaughlin. Why shouldn’t he want to hang out with Rhett? They had more in common; Rhett was much easier to talk to. Link never really had much luck talking to girls even after they agreed to go out with him.

It was no loss, in his mind, though it did leave him with the small problem of what to do with his overactive teenage libido. There was only so much satisfaction one could get in the secret hours of the night with a hand and a box of tissues. Taking care of his regular needs left him always wanting more and they never seemed to quell his desires for very long. Frustrated was a bit of an understatement, to say the least.

Sitting in the back of the auditorium, Link fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat. Last night had been even less fulfilling than usual and he was feeling extremely agitated. Rhett, sitting beside him, couldn’t help but notice his friend’s discomfort and shifted a bit closer to whisper in his ear. 

“You okay, man?”

“I’m good, just… nothing.” He wiggled a bit more in his seat, trying to get comfortable. All the while he keep his eyes glued to the teacher, Ms Stratton, a rather young woman with a pretty face and a very nice body. She certainly didn’t look like the stereotypical calculus professor. Definitely a step up from the other teachers at N.C. State. Rhett followed Link’s stare then smirked.

“Oh, I see,” he chuckled, going back to taking notes.

“What?”

“It’s okay, I get it.” Rhett leaned over, closer this time. “You like Professor Stratton.” Link glanced back and forth between his fellow student and his professor before finally looking down at his notes. Their teacher was very attractive, but he had never really thought about her in that way. 

“I do not,” he muttered, not looking up. It wasn’t like that at all and he didn’t appreciate it when Rhett got the wrong idea. He liked even less when his friend and roommate teased him, which of course he loved to do.

“Yeah, you do,” Rhett grinned. “You like her. You’re hard for her, aren’t you?”

“No!” He wasn't _that_ hard, and definitely not for the teacher. 

“You want to fuck her little pussy don’t you?” Link blushed profusely, unbelievably embarrassed by his friend’s behavior. Luckily there were only about a dozen or so students in the whole room and the two of them were way in the back, far away from everyone. Still, Link glanced around, afraid that someone might hear Rhett’s filthy words.

“Will you stop that?” he begged. Talking about fucking and pussy was not helping Link’s situation. In fact, it was making it worse. He leaned back a bit, trying to relive the growing pressure in his shorts, wondering if maybe he should have worn long pants today. 

For awhile Rhett let him be, taking notes and listening to the professor’s lecture with apparent interest. It helped, having him silent, but now Link couldn’t get the thought of his teacher naked out of his head. She wore a simple beige suit, but the undershirt was a bit lower than perhaps was necessary. Whenever she bent over to get a drink of water from her desk, the class in the upper rows got a very nice view of her cleavage. It was starting to give Link ideas and he couldn’t concentrate on the math that she was teaching.

He was desperately trying to keep Rhett from noticing, too, but luck was not with him. After several more minutes of Link squirming, Rhett decided to have a little fun at his friend’s expense. Sly as he could manage, he scooted so his chair was right next to Link’s. It was easy to do as they were sitting at the same table. Then, pretending to be paying close attention to the teacher, he reached a hand over and grabbed Link’s thigh.

Link flinched so hard his knee hit the underside of the table and he let out a sharp cry. Rhett immediately let go as the entire room turned to look. Face red as a beet, Link could only apologize profusely, mumbling about hitting his knee. Professor Stratton sighed.

“As I was saying…” she continued, going back to the whiteboard. The class turned back to the front and Link’s outburst was quickly forgotten. Link turned to Rhett, glaring.

“What’d you do that for?” he quietly demanded.

“You’re hot for the professor,” Rhett whispered, smirking.

“I am not, just-” Before he could finish, he felt Rhett’s hand on his thigh again. This time he managed to not hurt himself but his mouth snapped shut, lest he cry out again.

“You’re so hard for her.”

“N-no I’m n-not…” Link managed, but his arousal was growing. Maybe it was the fear of getting caught, or his constantly raging hormones, but he couldn’t help but be turned on by the whole situation.

“Yeah, you are,” Rhett argued. He reached his hand down over Link’s crotch and the brunet swallowed, hard. There was no hiding from the truth down there. “See? So hard. I bet you’re thinking about her, fucking her pretty little brains out, aren’t you?” Link shook his head as subtlety as he could. He wasn’t thinking about that all, in fact. All he could think about was where Rhett’s hand was. “What’s this, then?”

“I don’t…” Link couldn’t talk, couldn’t think about anything just then. When he didn’t get a response, Rhett rubbed the front of Link’s shorts with surprising tenderness. His motions were delicate but certain, sliding along the zipper and in languid circles near the top. Link desperately tried to stifle a moan as Rhett’s long fingers traced firm lines on either side of his erection. Then, placing his entire palm over Link’s crotch, he pushed down and forward with the base of his hand, kneading him softly but intently.

Then he grew bolder. Slowly he unzipped Link’s shorts, reaching inside to find his prize. Link was almost bursting out of his boxers, it was easy enough for Rhett to pull his erection out just enough to wrap his palm around the head.

“See?” he repeated. “You’re practically cumming already just thinking about it.” Link bit his lip, his eyes staring off into nothingness as his friend, his _male_ friend, was practically playing with him under the table. He couldn’t stand it. Sweat began to beard on his forehead. Surely someone was going to notice; someone was going to see him hanging out in the open. Yet no one turned. Not even the professor seemed to be aware of the strange events going on at the back of the class.

“I-I’m not…” he tried to say. He wanted to explain how it wasn’t the teacher that was making him this way, but at the same time he didn’t want to admit the real reason. Yet how could it be anything else? How could Rhett not understand how this was affecting him? Rhett's hand held him so gently, his calloused fingers conflicting beautifully with the softness of his touch, and still he didn’t let go. Still he seemed oblivious.

“You want to bend her over that desk and fuck her in the pussy,” Rhett continued. “Or maybe you want to press her giant tits together and rub your dick between them.” As he said this, he began to casually rub over the head of Link’s member, slow and soothing. Link could barely see the professor, or anything at the moment. He was lost, practically puddy in Rhett’s hand. Then, he felt himself being pulled out from his shorts even further and Rhett wrapped his hold hand around the shaft.

“Yes…” Link admitted, but it wasn’t true. He just didn’t want Rhett to stop. ‘ _Oh god,_ ’ he silently pleaded. ‘ _Please, don’t stop._ ’ Rhett didn’t stop. He gradually massaged Link’s throbbing member, uncaring about what people might see. His thumb caressed the head whenever he reached the tip and his pinky swept over the balls as he reached the bottom. Over and over again he moved along the length, no longer caring to verbally pester his companion. He watched Link’s face, fascinated by his expression. Link’s eyelids were half closed and his mouth hung slightly open. He was no where but in this moment, adrift in a sea of ecstasy.

Someone dropped a pencil near the front row and the noise snapped Link back to reality. The fear of being caught hit him like a truck and he scooted back in his seat to hide his exposure. Rhett, however, was unfazed, and didn’t let go or even pause. A pulse ran through Link’s body and pleasure and panic slammed him at the same time. It was all too much and still Rhett kept going. He curled his fingers tighter and stroking Link’s cock with increased fervor, desperate to bring him to the finish line. Link clutched the table so hard his knuckles turned white but he didn’t care. He humped against Rhett’s fist, uncaring about wrong or right. Uncaring about anything but cumming.

With a quiet, shuddering gasp, Link came hard, his cum spurting out onto the underside of the table and over Rhett’s fingers. Rhett squeezed him for every last drop before gently tucking the now flaccid member back into his friend’s shorts. He rubbed the sticky substance on his hand unto the cushion of his chair before going back to taking notes as if nothing had happened. Link leaned back, panting, trying to recover from his best friend giving him the best hand job of his life. Physically, he felt amazing. Emotionally, he felt like he’d been run over by a train.

“Rhett…” he murmured. He had to say something. This was a big deal and they had to talk about it. Before he got a chance to talk, the professor told the students class was dismissed. The room was filled with idle chatter and the sounds of things being gathered up and packed away. Rhett closed his notebook and dumped it into his backpack along with his pen. Getting up from his seat, he gave Link a relaxed smile.

“Catch you later, buddy!” he said, and then he was off. Link watched him go, feeling a bit like he had just been run over by a parade and wasn’t really sure where he was. Eventually he got up and went to his next class, unsure when he would see Rhett again. One thing was certain, whether Rhett wanted to admit it or not, things between them most definitely had changed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Link wouldn’t see Rhett for the rest of the afternoon, having no more shared class that day. He would have to wait many hours until he got to talk to his roommate again. During those hours he turned the earlier events over and over again in his mind, teetering back and forth between disgust and and intrigue. If he was honest with himself, it wasn’t like he never thought about Rhett in that way before, but never in any serious way. Only fleeting thoughts and feelings that he had always dismissed as idle nonsense or strange bursts of hormones. They hadn’t meant anything but now his mind lingered on them, wondering if there was more there than he had assumed.

Wondering if Rhett ever had those feelings too.

Surely, he must have. The tall, lanky young man had just giving his best friend the most intense handjob in the middle of class. That wasn’t something friends just did. There had to be more to his actions than teasing, or goofing around, but what exactly did he want? Was this a fleeting fancy, a momentary lapse in judgment, or did he want more from Link? If more was what he wanted, surely he would have said something by now, or maybe that was the problem. Maybe it was more than he could say. Maybe he just needed a little push, like the one he had given Link. That would be one word for it, anyway.

As Link lay on the top bunk in their shared dorm room, staring at the ceiling, he realized that if Rhett was waiting, that meant the ball was in _Link’s_ court. The next move would have to be his, but what should that be? The young brunet wasn’t good at relationships with women, to say the least. He felt starting anything with another man brought him well out of his element. He wasn’t even sure that was what he wanted. To be with another guy? Such a thing was something he’d heard of but had grown up being told was sick and wrong. 

‘ _But this is Rhett,_ ’ he thought. Rhett had been his best friend since first grade. They’d grown up together, been through thick and thin together. There wasn’t anything they wouldn't do for one another, why should sex be any different? He loved Rhett, of course he did. Loved him like only a best friend could. Maybe this was just another layer of that friendship. Link had needed release, badly, and Rhett had come through for him, albeit in a rather unorthodox way. Of course, their friendship had not always been very typical. Closer than close, blood brother’s by oath, they were the best of best friends. Now, perhaps, they could be more.

Yet Link was scared. Scared of taking it to the next level, of making the next move that could make or break them. When he heard the sound of the dorm room door opening, he closed his eyes and took in a series of deep breaths. Rhett had taking a chance and, if he did indeed want more, it was up to Link to decide. It was up to Link where they went from here. 

“Hey, buddy!” Rhett greeted, his tone as casual as it was everyday. He plopped down his bookbag on the floor beside the bed before dropping himself onto his mattress. “Man, long day. I thought Mr. Greenwood would never shut up.” He let out a thick sigh. “You’d think he’d know it’s hard to teach a class when the students are all asleep from him droning on.”

“Yeah,” Link offered, weakly. He wasn’t really listening, too distracted by his own thoughts. If Rhett noticed his friend’s disinterest, he ignored it.

“At least it’s Friday,” he noted, putting his arms behind his head. “You wanna do anything tonight?”

“Like what?” Link had scenes of naked depravity flash through his brain. He wasn’t sure if these were things he wanted to do, or just things he imagined Rhett suggesting. His mind was still all sorts of twisted.

“I dunno. We could go to a movie. You want to?” Link hesitated. It wouldn’t be the first time that the two of them went out to the cinema together, but this time he really thought about it. Was this a date? Had they _all_ been dates? What about all the other times they hung out together, just the two of them. Were they dates, too?

‘ _Shut up, brain. Of course not. That would be stupid._ ’ It was just two guys hanging out. Nothing else, and nothing more could come of it. Besides, he really wanted to head out to the movies right now. A good film could really get his mind off things, at least for awhile.

~ ~ ~

In the end they decided to go to some intense action flick that Link didn’t really want to see, but it didn’t matter. It could have been the best movie ever and he wouldn’t have been able to concentrate on it. His mind was too busy trying to figure out what he was doing, over analyzing every moment of his body, and Rhett’s as they sat next to each other in the theater. Were they sitting too close? Should he use the armrest between them, or let Rhett have it? If Rhett uses it, where should Link put his arm? It was nerve wracking, to say the least, and in the end he just folded his hands across his lap and stared at the screen before them. He was too afraid to do anything else.

The rest of the theater was fairly empty. Apparently not many people were interested in this month-old picture. The few people that had come to see it were closer to the front. Rhett, of course, had picked the seats, placing himself and Link in the very center. Half-way between the left side and right, half-way between the screen and the back wall. 

“The perfect spot,” he had explained. “Perfect sound, perfect view.”

“Whatever,” Link had mumbled. He didn’t really care where they sat. He had other things on his mind.

The movie was loud and intense, but not very interesting. The acting was bad, the dialogue laughable, and the plot was hard to follow at best. While Rhett watched the action, scarfing down popcorn, Link found it was very hard to pay attention to whatever was happening on screen. His eyes kept glancing to his left, at the friend that he had known for years and yet was just getting to know. His hands felt shaky, his palms sweaty and with his heart continuing to patter nervously, this definitely felt like a date.

‘ _It’s not a date,_ ’ Link reminded himself. ‘ _We are just out having fun._ ’

‘ _Yeah. Me, and the guy who gave me a handjob earlier,_ ’ his brain sarcastically replied. He swallowed, trying not to remember what had happened earlier, but he couldn’t help it. He could still feel Rhett’s hand on his cock, the way his fingers expertly teased and tantalized him. It made his blood rush just thinking about it, and he tried to control his breathing lest he suddenly get another embarrassing situation.

‘ _Rhett wouldn’t do it again, would he?_ ’ he suddenly wondered. The idea excited him more than he wanted to admit. It was wrong on so many levels, but he liked it nonetheless. Rhett’s touch had been ecstasy, and doing it out in the open made it so much naughtier… much hotter. Imagining Rhett touching him in public again was quickly turning Link on and he no longer cared about the shoulds and shouldn'ts. He wanted that feeling again. He wanted Rhett to feel it too.

During a particularly noisy action scene, Link unlocked his fingers from their death grip on each other and placed his left hand on the armrest between them. Rhett was fully engrossed in the movie and didn’t see as Link’s hand kept moving towards him. Leaning deep into his seat, Link was able to get his elbow to the back of the armrest and his entire forearm up and over to Rhett’s side. Just as another explosion rocked the theater, Link placed his entire hand, palm down, onto Rhett’s thigh.

Nothing happened.

Rhett continued to stare at the screen, seemingly oblivious to his friend’s touch, and Link wasn’t sure if that was a good sign or not. It certainly wasn’t a bad sign. At least Rhett hadn’t shouted in surprise or brushed his hand away. Link’s hand was on Rhett's leg and it wasn’t being removed. It just sat there, feeling the warmth of Rhett’s thigh through his blue jnco jeans. For a few moments that’s all it did, but Link wanted more.

Facing forward, Link pretended to be watching the film with everyone else, but his hand was consumed in activities elsewhere. Gently, slowly, Link slid up Rhett’s leg. Closer and closer to the object of his fantasy and desire. He wanted to touch it, touch Rhett where Rhett had touched him. He needed to feel it in his hand, to know everything about it. So far Rhett hadn’t looked down, but as Link’s fingers finally landed square over their target, his glanced as his friend’s face.

His green eyes were glued to the screen, but they seemed completely unfocused. His breathing seemed shallower as well. Still he didn’t say a word, or try to remove Link’s hand. He just sat there, waiting, his popcorn completely forgotten, and Link took that as a sign to continue. Trying to remember how Rhett had done this earlier, Link imitated his movements, using the heel of his hand to knead gently against Rhett’s groin, feeling for any sign that it was working. It didn’t take long before he got his answer. Soon he felt a hardness in Rhett’s pants. Hard and thick.

Biting his lip, Link tried to find the zipper on Rhett’s jeans in the darkness. He fumbled for a second or two before latching on and pulling it down as far as he could. An almost inaudible gasp escaped from Rhett’s lips as Link’s hand glided into the opening, wrapping his long fingers around the cotton-covered member. He felt along the length of it, exploring its size with admiration and surprise. While there had been a few times he’d caught a glimpse of Rhett naked, he'd never realized his friend was so big down there. Rhett was definitely a grower, and he was growing larger by the minute.

Link wanted more. With a bit of work, he managed to find the opening in Rhett’s boxers, reaching inside and passing the last bit of clothing between him and his prize. As his fingertips brushed bare skin, Rhett’s head lolled back, his eyelids half-closed. Link pressed on, removing Rhett’s dick from its confines until at last he could look down at it unimpeded. 

It was glorious. Almost as long as his own and twice as thick, Rhett’s cock throbbed in his hand, eager and pink. This was a moment Link never thought he’d have, never thought he’d want so badly, but here he was and he had no idea how to proceed. He knew how to touch himself, but not someone else. He tried to think about how he’d want to be touched, how he wanted Rhett to touch him again, and his hand tenderly moved up and down the shaft. His thumb traced lines over the crown and a small drop of precum formed on the tip. Looking down at the bead of dew, Link was hit with a strange desire, and he let go of his dear friend before shifting in his seat.

Rhett looked at him now, a myriad of emotions shining in his eyes even in the darkened room: fear, confusion… desire. He watched as Link lifted the armrest between them up and out of the way before turning to face him directly. Not stopping there, Link took one last look around, making sure that no one was paying them any attention before leaning over and running his tongue over the tip of Rhett’s penis.

“Fuck,” Rhett whispered, clutching the seat tightly. Link paused a moment, tasting the salty liquid on his tongue. Then, before he could even stop to think about if or why, he took the entire head into his mouth. Rhett placed a hand on Link’s head and, at first, Link thought his friend was going to pull him away. Instead, Rhett held it there, lightly guiding him downward. Link was only too happy to oblige, bending down and taking more and more of the huge cock inside him. He couldn’t get all of it; what he couldn’t fit in his mouth he covered with his right hand.

As he bobbed his head up and down, his tongue writhed in his mouth; he wanted to taste every inch of Rhett. Saliva leaked around his lips and he sucked hard while his fingers moved down to cradle Rhett’s balls. Link could feel Rhett’s body wiggling in the seat; clearly he was doing something right. 

For a while the theater faded away, the rest of the world forgotten, and it was just the two of them now. Wild images flashed on screen, but it went ignored. Loud explosions and yelling was blasted through speakers, but the two young men barely heard it. The only thing that mattered was each other, and the intimate act that engrossed them both. All Link cared about was pleasing Rhett, feeling that hard dick in his mouth. Hearing his friend’s breathing grow shorter and faster. Knowing it wouldn’t be long before-

“I.. I’m gonna…” Rhett pleaded, trying to stay as quiet as possible. “You, uhh, you have to…” Reluctantly, Link pulled his head away, but his hand pumped along Rhett’s spit-soaked cock. He wanted to make him come, bring him the rapture that he had given Link. 

“I want you…” Link whispered into Rhett’s ear, his voice soft and low. “I want you to come for me.” It tickled Rhett’s spine and he was barely able to grab a napkin in time before his body clenched hard. Link felt something warm and sticky leaking over his fingers, but he didn’t stop. Link held Rhett close until he was finished, then sitting back with an exhausted sigh and a delirious expression on his scruffy face.

“I think this is my favorite movie,” Rhett chuckled, cleaning himself off and putting his cock away. Link giggled too, wiping the left overs of Rhett’s orgasm onto another napkin. He was blushing hard, but luckily no one could see in the darkness. Thinking about what had just transpired didn’t leave him filled with shame, however. Far from it, in fact.

“I don’t know,” he shrugged, hiding a grin. “I think I’m gonna have to watch it again.”  Rhett nudged his arm for that. Looking up again, Link met his friend’s eyes. There was a brief moment where they just looked. A moment where they knew there was no going back, and there was no regret. No hesitation anymore. Leaning down, Rhett cupped Link’s jaw in his hand and tilted his head up and pulling him close. A kiss. Softer and more sweet than Link could have hoped for, but gone far too quickly.  When it was over, Rhett shifted closer in his seat.

“I have more movies at home, if… if you-”

“Yes,” Link answered, seeing right through the badly hidden double meaning. “I want to see all the movies.” This time it was Rhett’s turn to blush as he chuckled once more. The two of them sat close together for the rest of the film, not bothering to put the armrest back down between them. As the credits rolled, they left the theater, their spirits lifted and heads held high. Heading back towards their dorm, they locked their hands together like lovers… this time they didn’t care if anyone was looking.

The End


End file.
